


Могущество ничтожных

by Eithline



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Bees, Gen, Insects, Альтернативная вселенная (АУ) - будущее, Насекомые, Пчелы
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 14:10:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17561921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eithline/pseuds/Eithline
Summary: Каллен все еще пренебрегает желанием Сэры внести вклад в Инквизицию. Она создает маленьких друзей, чтобы донести до него самую важную мысль.





	Могущество ничтожных

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Mighty Small Things](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3850039) by [sugartrash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugartrash/pseuds/sugartrash). 



> Навеяно: [Крылатые насекомые, сделанные из утилизированных микросхем](http://trashrunway.tumblr.com/post/117715643257/jedavu-beautiful-winged-insects-made-of) ([trashrunway](http://trashrunway.tumblr.com/)— уйма «фандомной эстетики»)

Что-то прожужжало над ухом, и Каллен, раздраженно махнув рукой, вдруг осознал, что здесь, в Скайхолде, вообще-то нет насекомых. Летающая крепость была пугающе стерильна. Он отложил документы, погасил свет голографического стола, отображающего карту военных действий, и осмотрелся.

Ага, вот оно. Отблеск в тени. Одна искра, вторая, их становилось все больше и больше, словно поднятая ветром куча снега или песка. Каллен все еще пытался понять, что это, когда они собрались в рой и спикировали прямо на него. Первым желанием было запаниковать, вторым — обнажить меч, как будто тот мог чем-то помочь. Он разрезал воздух: сияющее облако успело разделиться, а потом снова сбилось в кучу.

Через пару мгновений Каллен понял, что они не стремились причинить ему вред, и заставил себя выпрямиться. Некоторое время его окружал живой гудящий столп из крошечных сверкающих крыльев, как вдруг они исчезли в тенях комнаты — так же стремительно, как появились.

— А ты говорил, что это дерьмовая идея, тупица, — Сэра вышла вперед к глухому свету стола и ткнула в экран, активируя интерфейс — тот с готовностью осветил комнату. Каллен строго-настрого запретил ей трогать стол, а теперь и вовсе придется менять биометрику: откуда она вообще узнала, как его активировать? — «Что хорошего в пчеле, даже если это бот? Мы не можем тратить время и ресурсы на такую мелочь, Сэра», — она вдруг передразнила его, и Каллен нахмурился: неужели он и вправду звучит так занудно, или она просто неправильно его слышит?

— Я готов пересмотреть свое мнение, — осторожно сказал он. Мерцающие насекомые-роботы зацепились за волосы Сэры и ее поношенную и уже где-то порванную одежду — сколько раз Каллен говорил, чтобы ей дали надлежащую форму? Боты замерли на месте, с виду вполне безобидные, но сколько же урона они могут нанести, если запустить их в вентиляционные шахты или проводку, а уж если они способны переносить токсины или записывающие устройства... — Но у нас правда не хватает ресурсов, Сэра. Я даже не знаю, где ты нашла...

— Херня, — Сэра показала ему язык. Бабочка из хитроумного сочетания пластика и стали дрогнула на кончике ее острого уха.

— Я могу показать тебе цифры, Сэра. Это совсем не... — Она ему никогда не верила.

— Нет, я имею в виду, я сделала их из всякой фигни, из мусора, — Сэра шагнула еще ближе к столу. Каллен едва удержался от того, чтобы снова предостеречь ее и напомнить о дороговизне и хрупкости устройства. — Они тебе ничего не стоили, твое командиршество. Некоторые из нас знают, как обходиться подручными средствами, чтобы не ныть о счетах, — она села рядом с ним, чтобы тот смог рассмотреть роботов поближе.

_Пчелы, как же она любит пчел_ , подумал Каллен.

Он насчитал десятки. И бабочка была просто очаровательной, хоть и в единственном экземпляре. Все остальные роботы были простыми мотыльками, мухами, светлячками, осами и комарами, или гибридами из всего вышеперечисленного.

— Всякие богатенькие придурки выбрасывают кучу полезного, и это здорово, потому что так выживают остальные. Тебе повезло, что я тебе это показываю, — она осторожно подула на насекомых в своих руках, и их крылышки слегка завибрировали от дыхания. — Только потому, что я устала от твоих вечных обвинений, что я неправа и вообще должна молчать в тряпочку. Ты их не заслуживаешь.

— Я прошу прощения, — с некоторым усилием выдавил Каллен. — Я не должен был отвергать твою помощь. Это потрясающая работа.

— Я знаю. И я способна на большее, — Сэра села на стол, скрестила ноги и с прищуром глянула на него, — если ты, блядь, мне позволишь. Я не развалю твою драгоценную Инквизицию. Ты думаешь, я не воспринимаю ничего всерьез, потому что я не следую вашим идиотским правилам, не важничаю и не выпендриваюсь. Я могу быть серьезной, Резерфорд. Если считаю, что оно того стоит. А на остальное — похер. Ты тоже когда-то был маленьким человечком, помнишь? Маленьким и ничтожным, подчинялся приказам, старался не задирать нос, держаться со всеми наравне, даже когда стал старше. А теперь ты заполучил титул и доспехи и думаешь, что я пустое место. В те времена я была бы тебе хорошим другом, знаешь ли.

— Я не думаю, что ты пустое место, Сэра, — Каллен осторожно вытянул руку, и одна из золотисто-черных пчел, вся из тонкой проволоки, села ему на палец. — Мне жаль, если у тебя сложилось такое мнение.

— Проблема-то не во мне. Это ты поверил им. Поверил, когда они говорили тебе, что ты ничтожество, потому что ты не мог отомстить без чужой помощи, — Сэра напела что-то себе под нос, и пчела бросила Каллена и вернулась к ее рукам. — Поэтому я показала их тебе. Ты был неправ. Они были неправы. Ты не был ничтожеством. Ты просто был маленьким. Я маленькая. Мои друзья маленькие. Но нас много. Даже если мы — всего лишь мусор, все, что нужно, это чтобы кто-то посмотрел на нас иначе, дал нам направление. И вот тогда...

Рой взлетел вверх, образуя шумящее сверкающее облако, яростное и неистовое.

— Больше никто не назовет нас ничтожными.


End file.
